Candy Sweets
by Kanarei
Summary: Kanade would always get up before Yukino, but why? And where does their relationship currently stand? Love between two sisters as they take one day at a time.
1. Lovely Morning

Candy Sweets

A/N: So a few days ago I was watching the most recently released Candy Boy episode and also heard a song that inspired me to write this. Not only that but I noticed that they finally have a Candy Boy section now! - uber happynism- Which made me even more determined to write something :P This is my first time writing anything and actually posting it, so hopefully you all won't be too harsh on me :D... ;-;

Disclaimer: I do not own Candy Boy. If I did they'd have extremely hot make out scenes :D I probably wouldn't be broke either.

* * *

Chapter 1: Lovely Morning

Kanade just couldn't help herself.

Yukino had been curious about why Kanade would always be up before her. She figured it was because her sister was an early bird so she paid little mind to it considering it's been like this since they were children.

But in actuality Kanade rather hated getting up early. Though for this one and only reason would she continue to get up first.

To admire the beautiful, alluringly angelic, and peaceful sleeping face of the woman she loved. Kanade already found Yukino perfectly gorgeous but something about the image of her sleeping curled up against her just made the butterflies in her stomach multiple. The way her face just looked so tranquil, so pure and absolutely precious. There wasn't a word that could possibly sum up the beauty before her.

On occasion she'd wake up to Yukino nibbling on her finger and mumbling something about a snack which Kanade couldn't help but chuckle at.

Then sometimes she'd wake up to her lover having a nightmare. Whenever this happened Kanade whispered words of reassurance, squeezing the hand intertwined with hers just a little tighter or holding her even closer to show she's right there. This would cause Yukino's scrunched up and distraught face to settle back down, resting peacefully once more.

Other times she'd wake to feeling gentle, tender kisses running up against her neck. No doubt she liked this however she felt it hard to contain herself from pouncing on the woman and showering her with affection. Especially when Yukino would start to get..a bit more touchy. Sometimes she wondered if the woman was in fact asleep or not when she'd do these things. If she wasn't asleep then she certainly was good at pretending to be.

Kanade squeezed softly onto the hand currently occupying one of her own and used her other arm to pull the object of her affections even closer to her.

"Kana-chan…"

The younger of the two stopped in her tracks, glancing down at the sleeping face of her girlfriend. She smiled, "Dreaming about me?"

Yukino shifted slightly. Cuddling closer against her 'pillow' as a quiet moan escaped her lips, "Mmm..more.." This caused Kanade to blush a light shade of pink. "Now I'm really curious.."

"..Maru Maru Banana"

Kanade's blush disappeared as she blinked a few times before staring blankly for a good moment or two. Shortly after she smiled and started to laugh lightly. "Silly…" Kanade leaned in closer to kiss Yukino softly on the forehead once.

Yukino stirred gently, "Mmm..baby?" her voice groggy yet cute from the lack of use.

Her heart fluttered from the pet name, "Good morning, Yuki-chan." Yukino snuggled closer to Kanade as her eyes slowly fluttered open with her gaze set on the pair of eyes that showed love for only her. She slid her free hand up from Kanade's waist, grazing it against her side, then her shoulder, her neck, and finally came to rest it against her cheek. This caused Kanade to shiver which in turn made Yukino smirk, "Good morning, Kana-chan." Yukino closed her eyes once more, leaning in towards Kanade to press her lips against her lover's.

Kanade sighed with delight upon contact, she herself kissing back seconds later. After a few short moments Yukino pulled away which earned her a sound of disappointment and a cute pout from the other. She couldn't help but giggle though rewarding Kanade with another short yet heartfelt kiss.

"If you're good you'll get more later." Yukino said while winking and sticking her tongue out teasingly.

Kanade's eyes widened as a blush painted her delicate cheeks before narrowing her eyes and turning away in embarrassment. Yukino giggled, "Didn't think you'd get so flustered over getting more kisses." Kanade blushed more, "Weirdo. You did that on purpose."

"Did what? Not my fault you're a pervert." Yukino said acting completely innocent but grinning all the same. Kanade reached a hand out to pinch her lover's cheek with utmost care...

...Or not.

"Ha..ha..I was just messing Kana-chan!" pleading in hopes the assailant would let her cheek go. Kanade grinned, "Who says I wanted you to be kidding? Guess we'll find out later won't we?" She let go of her sister's cheek noticing a blush had formed across her face.

Kanade basked in her victory which was short lived since Yukino was quick to recover, moving herself closer to her lover so that she could whisper in her ear.

"Why wait till later, Ka-na-chan?" it was a low, sexy, and all Kanade could do was bite her lip as her heart skipped a beat. What's worse is that right after she spoke Yukino bit Kanade's ear gently running her tongue along it some afterwards.

To top things off Yukino moved herself out of the comfortable cuddle she was in to straddle her lover's hips while taking both of Kanade's hands and pinning them on either side of her head. Her lips were dangerously close to Kanade's but as she tried to kiss her she realized that Yukino was still just out of reaching distance causing her to grumble somewhat.

Yukino teased cutely, "Something the matter?" The only reply she got was a quiet mumble. "What was that Kana-chan?" actually having heard the girl the first time, but edging her on. "..want..you." Kanade mumbled once more but just a little louder. Yukino pushed it just a little further, "I'm sorry. I didn't quite hear that."

It amazed her how Yukino could go from being completely innocent to seductive then back again in a matter of seconds.

Kanade could easily have turned the older of the two over on her back and pinned exactly in this same position from the start. Though where's the fun in that? But that was earlier and this is now. So she decided to go through with it, their positions now flipped and a squeak of sorts coming from Yukino as a result from the sudden swap.

"I said.." leaning in Kanade brushed her lips barely against Yukino's neck once. "I.." going from just straddling her lover's hips to pressing her body fully against Yukino's. "Want" grinding her hips against the pinned woman in an agonizingly slow thrust. "You" Kanade now biting at the pale skin of lover's neck, gently sucking and tending to a particular spot with her tongue.

Yukino found it hard to resist moaning from the first action though in the end she arched her back up pressing herself against her lover's, letting out a strangled moan.

After 'marking' what she deemed rightfully hers she kissed the spot one more time before kissing up along Yukino's neck with butterfly kisses. The spots touched by those kisses left Yukino's skin feeling light and tingly. Kanade directed her kisses from against her neck to along her jaw before finally withdrawing her lips from her girlfriend's skin to look at her.

Yukino's breath had become slightly labored, her face gracing a faint blush, and the look in her eyes spoke volumes of the love and need for more. Yukino tried leaning up a bit for a kiss but Kanade deprived her of it since she herself did the same to the previously pinned woman. Though rather than a grumble Yukino pouted which was followed by a small whine.

Honestly Kanade herself couldn't really hold back in the first place so shortly after she granted the woman what she wanted as well as herself. This kiss was much more passionate in comparison to the one they last shared.

"I love you.." Kanade having broke the kiss for a split second to say but going straight back to kissing her Yukino, the kiss intensifying.

Be that as it may the kiss was interrupted by a bothersome ringing sound causing Kanade to slowly pull back first.

"..but we have school ." sighing as she detached herself from atop Yukino to sit on the side of the bed. Yukino let her head fall back against the pillow and began to whimper. Kanade turned to face her lover, sliding her hand out to grab Yukino's. Yukino squeezed the hand gently, fiddling with the idea of skipping but knew her sister had an important assignment to turn into today as much as she'd love to just laze around or make out in bed all day with her.

As normal as this seemed to be between the two, they in fact had never made love..yet.

After the incident with Sakuya they had finally begun to start kissing more heatedly which started leading to the need for each other even more. Though every time they came close to doing so, something always seemed to interrupt or ruin the moment. This had been going on for the past few weeks.

"_For example: Kana-chan's alarm"_ Yukino sighed internally.

Kanade brought the hand conjoined with hers to her lips placing a chaste kiss against the back of it before letting it go, eliciting a heartwarming smile from her lover.

"How about we go on a date later today?" Yukino suggested it in a way that was impossible to say no to with her light and cheerful voice. She sat herself up and positioned herself behind Kanade snaking her arms around her shoulders, leaning against the younger twin. Kanade smiled letting her eyes close while leaning back against her sister. Today was Friday after all and as if she'd ever say no to a date with her Yuki-chan, "Sounds like a great idea."

Yukino smiled brightly, turning her head to kiss Kanade on the cheek as means of thanks before closing her eyes as well to enjoy the moment for as long as she could.

After what seemed like forever but not long enough, the irritating ringing sound started to go off once more. Yukino hesitantly pulled away to get up and out of bed heading towards the closet to pick out her clothes for the day while Kanade turned to grab her phone, staring daggers at it as she shuffled through the settings to shut off the alarm.

"Yuki-chan."

"Mmm?"

"You better not be eating my Maru Maru Banana snack." Kanade closed her phone and turned to look at Yukino who was in fact munching on the aforementioned snack.

Yukino _had_ headed towards the closet to pick her clothes out but the banana snack sitting on Kanade's desk caught her attention. Apparently she hadn't been quiet enough when opening it.

"It uhh..kept staring at me!" her eyes avoiding that of her lover's.

"So you assaulted the victim?" Kanade said in a detective like manner.

"There was no other choice" Yukino sighed dramatically.

"Miss Yukino, I'm afraid you'll have to be punished for your crimes" Kanade getting up and walking over to her sister with a serious expression on her face.

Yukino stuck her tongue out playfully, "When you say punishment it sounds kind of _kink_- ah! Pain!" The dark haired woman pinching the older twin's cheeks quite painfully as she flailed about.

Kanade's faux expression of seriousness turned into a grin, "Dummy."

* * *

Sakuya: Hey! Why wasn't I in this!?

Kanade: Remind me later to thank the author for that..

Yukino: But I talked to the author about it and she said Saku-chan may appear in the next chapter.

Sakuya: Really!?

Kanade glares at her sister: Why'd you do that?

Yukino: Saku-chan offered me snacks if I agreed to talk to the author and…err..Kana-chan?

Kanade pinches Yukino's cheeks: Yuki-chan..

Yukino flails: Ow! ow! Gomenasai!

A/N: Hopefully you guys liked it! :D This story will probably turn out to be a few chapters or so. Please be sure to let me know what you think :] Constructive criticism or suggestions for the story would be nice as well, though no flaming please D: Reviews would be greatly appreciated~!


	2. The Day

**Author's Note:** Thanks to those that reviewed! And even those that didn't I at least hope you enjoy reading this fan-fiction :3

_Spikesagitta:_ Thanks! :P Because that's exactly what I was aiming for :)

_Nai89:_ I'm glad to hear :3 Yeah, hopefully more will start to come out soon :D

_RachelAe:_ I'll definitely take that into consideration~

_PandaYuri:_ I'm really glad you did write that because it inspired me to write my own :D so thanks :3

_MoonShadowz:_ Yay :D Hopefully I can keep you hooked on it :P

_Lilyvess:_ Thanks :D I'm really glad to hear that :) I figured I threw them a bit off character with that. But I was also thinking that with weeks of built up sexual frustration that it would most likely cause someone to act a bit off of how they usually are. Also about the whole "dot dot" thing, I did that because to me it looked too spaced out or something. Though I see where you're coming off with that.

_TsunadeXShizune:_ Thanks :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Candy Boy. I have this really cool box though.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Day

"Faster Yuki-chan!" Kanade cried out hurriedly.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" a bead of sweat trickling down her face but still trying to pick up the pace to keep up with her lover.

"Almost there…!" Kanade panting heavily as they both came closer and closer to their destination.

Just in time they made it through the train's doors as it began to close, nearly stumbling along the way.

Kanade exhaled a breath of relief as the train started to pull off, "Thanks to you we almost missed it." She let go of her girlfriend's hand as she sat down on one of the seats lined against the wall of the train to catch her breath.

"If you hadn't started tickling me we probably would have been here sooner." Yukino teasingly huffed out as she whipped the sweat that had accumulated on her forehead with a handkerchief she pulled out of her pocket with one hand and used the other to hold onto the pole next to where Kanade sat. For some odd reason she preferred to stand up even after that run.

"Maybe if you hadn't eaten my Maru Maru Banana snack then that wouldn't have happened." Kanade said sternly as she glared at her sister, stopping to reflect back on the incident.

_A girl with short black hair walked along the hallways stopping at each dorm room to check for the presence of the attendants for roll call as she does every morning. After taking attendance and closing the door to one of the rooms she moved onward, coming to stand in front the next room: number 306._

"_Haha, Kana-chan stop!" a voice was heard laughing and squealing from behind the door._

"_Why is it that every time I pass their room it's so noisy?" the girl quietly said to herself before sighing, though a smile upon her face. "Ah well, they keep the place lively. Makes taking roll more interesting too." Not bothering to knock, she placed her hand out to grasp the knob of the door turning to open it, "Morning roll…!" _

_The first thing that came into view was Kanade and Yukino on the floor doing something between wrestling…Well more like Yukino flailing uselessly as her sister tickled her over something that appeared to be in the older twin's hand. _

"…_call."_

"_Thanks for knocking as usual." Kanade sarcastically remarked as she looked at the girl with short black hair but remained on top of her girlfriend who seemed to be trying to catch her breath from the recent tickle assault._

"_You're quite welcome. Just try to keep it down otherwise you'll get caught."_

"_Doing?" Kanade inquired curiously._

_The girl marked the two as present, grinning as she started to close the door, "You know very well what I mean."_

_Blushing, the dark haired woman shouted, "It's not what you think!"_

_A shout from the other end of the door could be heard, "If you say so! Denial's the first step!"_

_Below Kanade, the older sister started to tremble causing Kanade to look down at her to see if something was wrong. Nothing was wrong; it was Yukino trying to resist the urge to laugh. Kanade scowled, "I was trying to get my snack back…And I am _not_ in denial!" Yukino finally let out a giggle, "You don't have to pretend, I know what you were really doing."_

"_Not you too!"_

Yukino glanced down at Kanade who seemed to be lost in thought when a thought of her own crossed her mind, _"I wonder…"_

"Kana-chan?"

Kanade blinked a few times then shook her head lightly to break away from her current thought, looking up at her sister. "Can I sit in your lap?" Yukino asked sounding somewhere between curious and teasing.

"Y-Yuki-chan?" Kanade asked dumbly, taken aback by the request. Yukino's only response was a mischievous smile. Or that's what it looked like to Kanade anyways. "T-There's more seats you know…" the dark haired woman diverted her vision away from her sister, looking around a bit embarrassed.

"They aren't warm like Kana-chan though." Yukino leaned over slightly towards Kanade as she continued to hold onto the pole. "Besides you're much softer than the seats." Yukino stated in a matter-of-fact tone as she stood back straight up again. Kanade mumbled cutely as her cheeks heated up while having trouble properly forming a response as she peeked over at her lover and away again. Her eyes turned to focus on one of the windows in the train, the view of telephone poles whisking by outside as the train continued its trek along the tracks to bring them closer to the school.

Yukino watched her girlfriend as she thought, _"Had to try. The reaction was well worth it at least."_ She let go of the pole she was holding onto, moving to at least sit next to her Kana-chan.

However she somehow managed to trip on her own footing while doing so.

This caused a girly squeal to escape from Yukino's lips as she started to fall. Kanade's focus instantly snapped away from outside the train to quickly stand up and catch her sister.

Had it not been for Kanade's quick reflexes then Yukino could have very well ended up on the floor. One of Kanade's arms was securely wrapped around her lover's waist while her other hand held onto one of Yukino's wrists, leaning back slightly from the impact of having caught her. During the fall Yukino had desperately tried to grasp onto something to prevent her fall which her hand was now clutching at Kanade's shoulder for support.

Whether it be from the embarrassment of tripping over herself or this position they were now in, it caused Yukino to a blush a light hue of pink that Kanade's face seemed to mirror as well.

Both weren't aware of how long they'd stayed like this. Maybe a few seconds, minutes, yet this seemed to feel like hours in their minds. Neither dared to speak, not wanting to break the spell of the moment as they gazed into each others eyes. But the thought of how long they remained this way was thrown aside once Yukino gently slipped her wrist out of her sister's hold and reached that hand out to slowly grab the collar of Kanade's jacket, tugging gently to pull her closer. Kanade's now free hand came to rest against Yukino's hip while she was pulled along. Yukino leaned in, closing her eyes slowly as she was preparing to press her lips to the dark haired woman whose eyes started to close as well.

"Kanade-senpai!"

To only have Kanade pull back somewhat alarmed as her name was called. That voice was all too familiar to Kanade's ears, "Saku-chan..."

Yukino backed out of Kanade's arms to straighten herself up with opting to sit down this time rather than holding onto the pole to avoid a repeat, with Kanade sitting down next to her moments after. _"A repeat of the moment without the interruption would have been nice though." _Yukino said inwardly. Sakuya, quick as ever, already hopped into the seat next to Kanade wrapping both her arms around one arm of the dark haired senpai's.

"Good morning!" Sakuya said cheerfully to twins as she squeezed the arm she currently held while making herself more comfortable. Kanade grimaced as Sakuya started rubbing her head against the younger twin's arm affectionately. "So is it true!?"

"What?" Kanade said in a dead-pan voice.

"What you did this morning!" Sakuya practically screamed, causing Kanade to withdraw slightly. She really wanted to extract herself completely from the girl but that would turn out to be a futile endeavor seeing as how they're currently stuck on a train. And jumping off the train while it was moving didn't seem like a good idea. "And what did I do this morning exactly?" Kanade asked, dreading the worse.

"You forced Yukino-senpai to the floor, taking her right then and there!"

A man on the train who had been trying to take a sip of his morning coffee nearly choked which was followed by an exasperatedly hacking cough as he overheard the underclassman.

"That's not what happened." Kanade sighed, glancing at the man who quickly tried to regain his composure then she turned back to face Sakuya.

"Yet regardless of your aggression you said 'I'll be gentle'." Sakuya continued on with her story anyways.

"I did not!" Kanade retorted.

"But you couldn't wait any longer and slid your hand ever so gently into her—"

"Where do you hear this stuff!?" Kanade interrupted as an image starting to form in her head.

"If I told you would you reward me?" Sakuya beaming brightly while she went on. "Or! Maybe you'll punish me. Then again I'd like that too…"

"Forget it!" Kanade barked.

"Just have your way with me!" said Sakuya in a very giddy yet pleading tone.

"No!" Kanade yelled while trying to peel the freshman off of her. Sakuya held tightly onto the senior making a kissy face at Kanade in attempts of getting one. "Yuki-chan!" Kanade pleaded for her sister to do something about the situation as she tried to untangle herself from the ever persistent Sakuya. Yukino pulled something that looked like a thin, square shaped paper from her pocket…a photo? The older sister waved around the item to show Sakuya. This caught Sakuya's attention long enough for Kanade to slip out of her death grip.

"Oh!" Sakuya quickly snatched the treasured possession, gawking at it. "It's so kawaii!"

Kanade raised an eyebrow, "Do I even want to know?" Though the better part of her curiosity got to her causing her to slightly lean over in hopes of getting a peek.

But before she could get a chance to see what the picture looked like she felt her hand being grasped by Yukino as the train came to a stop. "Time to go!" Yukino said while quickly pulling her sister along off the train as the doors opened for them. "W-wait! What picture did you give her?" Kanade looked back in a futile attempt to see but was already too far away to even be able to decipher what could have possibly been on it. The only response Kanade got was that if they didn't hurry up they'd be late for class. Yukino used this to try dodging the question. Whether or not the dark haired beauty caught this the conversation was dropped as they hurriedly ran off to class.

"Oh Kanade-senpai." A joyful sigh released from the freshman as she continued to ogle the picture.

What she didn't realize was that the door closed moments ago with the train starting to pull away from her stop. "Gah! No!" Sakuya leaped up out of her seat and towards the door as she watched Yukino pull Kanade along.

"Kanade-senpai!" whined with her eyes tear stricken while scratching at the window of the train door uselessly like a cat.

"_Please refrain from scratching any and all objects on the train at all times."_ said the voice of the train announcer through the speakers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The twins walked hand in hand as they headed towards Kanade's class room, the bell having rung a few minutes ago. Even though they ran they still managed to end up being late so decided to just walk to spend a few extra moments with each other. "Late again…sensei is going to strangle me." Kanade's head hung low as they came closer to her classroom. Yukino rubbed her thumb gently against the back of the hand she currently held as she confidently said, "You're the almighty Lady Kanade! You'll survive."

"And if I don't?" Kanade asked curiously.

"Then I'll give you the kiss of life!" Yukino quietly but excitedly said.

"Care to demonstrate?" The dark haired beauty suggested questioningly.

Their walking slowly came to a stop as they reached the door to the classroom. Yukino turned to face Kanade. "But you're just fine right now. It may not have the same effect since you're alive." Yukino explained.

"You need to practice with those kinds of things. Kind of like CPR." Kanade tried saying in hopes of convincing her.

"CPR?" the light haired woman tried to see where her sister was going with this.

"Yeah, you know? Like how you need to get recertified every now and then to make sure you're still capable of doing it."

"By practicing on a dummy? You make a good point…" Yukino smirked, awaiting her sister's predictable reaction.

"Yuki-chan!" Kanade whined but quietly did so they wouldn't be caught standing outside of the classroom. Yukino chuckled lightly as she stepped closer to Kanade causing her to back up almost against one of the frames of the door. Yukino took their entwined hands and held it up so that it was leveled with their shoulders. Kanade stayed still as she could easily guess what Yukino would do next.

Kanade unknowingly held her breath some as Yukino leaned closer into her; her face barely a few inches away from her own. Yukino then slowly initiated her 'kiss of life' onto her 'dummy'. Kanade let out the breath she herself hadn't realized she'd been holding in as she kissed back. The older twin pushed a little into the kiss causing the other to place her hand on the door knob behind her as a means of support, putting her weight into it as she barely came to rest her back against the door frame.

And just as things were looking good Kanade failed to notice that the door had a slight crack opened so as she had placed her weight into the door knob this caused her to fall into the classroom. Yukino held onto her lover's hand as long as she could in hopes of reducing the impact from the fall even if it was just a little bit.

"Ah!" screamed the dark haired woman as she fell backwards onto the floor. The older twin felt the hand slip from hers and at that point all she could do was watch. Yukino visibly flinched as she saw her sister fall though swiftly hid around the corner of the door so she wouldn't be seen. Hastily she mouthed an apology before she blew a kiss and waved to the fallen girl as she hurriedly ran off to her own class.

Kanade was feeling a mix between light-heartedness from the kiss and fear, considering she just realized she fell into the classroom.

"So nice of you to finally join us Sakurai-san." came from the voice of a man across the room that was behind the biggest desk.

"Crap." Kanade not sure what would happen exactly, but knew it wasn't good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukino's laughter filled the area around where they sat but stopped and apologized as Kanade's head physically hit the table they were sitting at during lunch time. Though she tried to calm herself down she could still be heard giggling lightly from hearing what happened after she left.

"So he didn't buy the 'I overslept' excuse?" Yukino pointed out after her giggling fit and eating a spoon full of her custard pudding.

Kanade didn't bother lifting her head but turned it to the side as she spoke, "That went fine, but the problem arose when he asked why I entered the classroom backwards." Yukino's giggling had subsided for the most part as she titled her head both in curiosity and to see her sister better, "What did you tell him?"

"I told him I occasionally liked to walk backwards."

Kanade couldn't see it but knew Yukino was trying her hardest not to laugh this time…

…and failed again.

"It sounded like a good excuse at the time…"

"Quite the adventurous one aren't you?" Yukino taking another spoon full of pudding to her mouth as she kicked lightly with the front of one of her feet up against the bottom of one of the dark haired woman's as she chuckled.

"So adventurous that it earned me extra assignment explaining 'why I shouldn't walk backwards' to complete over the weekend." Kanade signed wearily as she poked the small, empty strawberry milk carton that was within her line of vision.

"Oh my poor Kana-chan, things just keep happening to you today huh?"

"You act like you had nothing to do with each situation." Kanade looked up and glared at her sister. Yukino feigned innocence, "I didn't."

"Your kiss of life quickly became the kiss of death on my end."

"Guess I need to get recertified. C'mere dummy!" Yukino said in a sing song voice as she made kissy faces in Kanade's direction that earned her a hard pinch on the cheek.

"Sowweh!" Kanade let her sister's cheek go seconds later.

"Does your butt hurt? I could always massage that for you to make it feel better." Yukino, quick to recover as always, gave her lover a devious look but scooted her chair away some as she saw Kanade making little pincher movements with her index finger and thumb.

"_I'm not sure whether she'd enjoy it more from me rubbing it or me enjoying it cause' I get to do that." _ Yukino thought, causing herself to blush as she rubbed the spot she was pinched tenderly. Kanade turned away quietly to try hiding the light blush that formed across her cheeks.

"_Looks like both."_ Yukino smiled. "So have you decided where we're going on our date?"

Kanade turned back to face her girlfriend, "You could say that." The dark haired beauty went silent for a moment before she suggested, "Hey, how about this. You choose where we go for the first part of our date since we can't do my part till later at night."

Yukino nodded her head, "Sure, but why is yours later at night? You're not trying to imply that we're going to…" Letting her voice trail off to leave it to Kanade's imagination as far as what she meant.

"N-no! That's not what I meant!" Kanade exclaimed, now realizing the way she had formed her sentence and where Yukino was going with this. Yukino got up from her chair and walked around the table to stand right next to her lover, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. Kanade turned to look upward at her girlfriend, curious once more what this woman may say or do.

"As long as I'm with you, anywhere we go is fine." the light haired beauty leaned down to place a soft kiss against Kanade's temple.

The younger twin smiled, the butterflies in her stomach rapidly flying around. Kanade stood up, meeting Yukino at eye level. Slowly Kanade leaned in and pressed her lips to her lover; nothing too heated but not lacking one bit in expressing her love for this woman. Though all too soon Kanade pulled away before Yukino could react, her heart still racing from the kiss.

Just then the bell sounded signifying the end of lunch.

Not wanting to be late again Kanade grabbed her things but didn't rush off quite yet, both from wanting at least another moment or two with her lover and from her sister grabbing her arm gently.

"I love you." Yukino said in the most heartfelt way.

"More than you could possibly imagine." Kanade replied and leaned in this time to kiss Yukino's cheek before running off to class. "See you later!" the dark haired beauty looked back and waved at her Yuki-chan. Yukino waved back then placed her hand against the spot where Kanade kissed.

"If only you knew just how much." Yukino said close to near a whisper as she watched Kanade disappear behind a pair of doors before gathering her things as well then heading off into the opposite direction for her own class. A thought crossed each of the girl's minds as they headed their separate ways.

_If It wasn't for the incident with Sakuya…would we have come this far?  
_

_I'm happy but…I'm scared._

_

* * *

_

Sakuya: I had such little appearance in this chapter!

Kanade: Not this again…

Sakuya: Why were there no love making scenes between me and Kanade-senpai!?

Kanade: Whoa, back up. Who told you there would be any of that?

Sakuya: Will you rewar-

Kanade: No.

**Author's Note:** Hope you all enjoyed it :P Took a bit longer than I thought to get it out since I kept going back to mess with it :0 Working on the next chapter soon~ Reviews encourage and make me happy :3


End file.
